howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Tell Annalise
"Don't Tell Annalise" is the 34th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary The fate of a young client is jeopardized after the Philadelphia Bar Association disciplinary board discovers damaging information about Annalise. Meanwhile, Frank commits a shocking act that someone close to him must deal with.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160926abc11/ Plot Flashforward: Bonnie makes a visit to Annalise in jail and tells her that someone else was found in the house. Later in the evening, Bonnie and Oliver spot Meggy at the hospital, who is rushing to inform a patient's doctor that results have shown that they are pregnant. She is then shocked to find out that the patient is the survivor of the fire: Laurel. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 4.00 million viewers. *This episode takes place around October 5, 2015 as mentioned in an email,File:304Email.png around four weeks before the Fire at the Keating House. *Barry Lewiston is mentioned in the episode as being part of the board of Middleton University. *Frank Delfino reveals that he still possesses the suitcase of cash which he received from Lisa Cameron in 2005 in "There's My Baby". *Bonnie Winterbottom mentions to Asher Millstone about the events of Trotter Lake with Tiffany Howard, and again shows that she is still upset with Asher for that. Bonnie found out in "I Want You to Die". *Annalise Keating reveals that she has been a member of the Pennsylvania bar for over 18 years. Important Events *Laurel Castillo visits Frank's father who tells her that Annalise Keating and Sam Keating took Frank out of prison. *It's Wes Gibbins's birthday of which he has never had a birthday party before. **Wes's birthday would be October 6, taking into account that the night of the fire is November 3, 2015, and his birthday party is exactly four weeks before. *Frank kills Bonnie Winterbottom's father Robert Winterbottom for what he did to her when she was a child. *Annalise Keating manages to get her license to practice law revoked due to her hitting her client, Toby Solomon. This happened in "Always Bet Black". *In the flashforward, we learn that Laurel has not only survived the Fire at the Keating House but that she is pregnant. *Annalise and Nate Lahey end their relationship following a fight. *Annalise lets Eve Rothlo go when she discovers that she is in love with another woman. Title * After Laurel made a visit to Annalise’s, she overhears both Bonnie and Annalise talking about how Bonnie’s father died and that he was in Coalport, PA. Laurel disappears to the front door, where Bonnie finds her crying. They have a talk about Frank killing Bonnie’s father, which made Bonnie say to Laurel, ‘'Don't tell Annalise'.’ ** Don't Tell Annalise - Bonnie Winterbottom International Titles *'French:' "Ne dis rien à Annalise" (Do not say anything to Annalise) *'Spanish:' "No le digas a Annalise" (Do not tell Annalise) Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 304Promo1.jpg 304Promo2.jpg 304Promo3.jpg 304Promo4.jpg 304Promo5.jpg 304Promo6.jpg 304Promo7.jpg 304Promo8.jpg 304Promo9.jpg 304Promo10.jpg 304Promo11.png 304Promo12.png 304Promo13.png 304Promo14.png 304Promo15.png 304Promo16.png 304Promo17.png 304Promo18.png 304Promo19.png 304Promo20.png 304Promo21.png 304Promo22.png 304Promo23.png 304Promo24.png 304Promo25.png 304Promo26.png 304Promo27.png 304Promo28.png 304Promo29.png 304Promo30.png 304Promo31.png 304Promo32.png 304Promo33.png 304Promo34.png 304Promo35.png 304Promo36.png 304Promo37.png 304Promo38.png 304Promo39.png 304Promo40.png 304Promo41.png Behind the Scenes 304BTS1.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 3x04 Promo "Don't Tell Annalise" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 3x04 Sneak Peek "Don't Tell Annalise" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 3x04 Sneak Peek 2 "Don't Tell Annalise" (HD) References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes